


By Any Other Name

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2020, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Ororo misunderstands Sue's abilities based on her last name
Relationships: Ororo Munroe/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619608
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> For Ladies of Marvel bingo square W3: Falling In Love. This is sort of a “falling in love with the _idea_ of a person” sort of fic, but it's still a happy ending!

Ororo Munroe does not believe in love at first sight until it strikes her like a bolt of lightning.

If there is anyone on this Earth that could be a proper match for her, it is this scientist, Dr Susan Storm.

Dr Storm takes her research very seriously. Dr Storm stares men down when they attempt to belittle her. Ororo has not seen her use her storm powers yet, but many mutants and metas do not use their abilities as comfortably and freely as Ororo does. _She_ knows there's nothing wrong with them, but she knows not everyone agrees with that.

And she can admit it would be nice to have a companion who can wrangle the wind as well as she can.

Sue does not know when Ms Munroe became interested in her. She probably would never have noticed on her own – Reed's long-standing crush came as a massive surprise to her, almost as much as her rejection came to him – but Ben pointed it out, and now she can't take her eyes off the woman.

Ms Munroe is tall, powerfully built, with a sharp eye and a still tongue, and there is something about the way she holds herself that makes the air sparkle with static. A lightning bolt about to come to life.

There is something about her that seems familiar to Sue, but she can't seem to place her.

When she marches up to Ms Munroe, introduces herself, and offers a hand, she feels a spark.

On their first date, Ororo asks about Sue's powers. Sue blushes, rolls her eyes, holds her breath, and … disappears! Ororo shoots to her feet, and Sue reappears, looking confused and startled at her reaction.

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would bother you that much. Not to be indelicate, but you _did_ ask me to,” she defends.

“You have the power of invisibility. Why do you call yourself Storm?”

Sue looks at her oddly. “Because it was my dad's last name? Why, you think I should change it to ... Lee?”

“Your last name is Storm,” Ororo repeats in disbelief, sitting back down. “That's all.”

“That's all,” Sue confirms. “Why? What's wrong?”

“ _I_ am Storm. I thought … that you were like me.”

Sue's face falls, and she leans back in her chair. “So you don't actually like me? You just liked my name?”

Ororo rushes forward, reaching out across the table. “No! I _do_ like you. Your name is just what I first noticed, but I do like you, your drive, your passion.” Ororo shakes her head. “I should have spoken to you sooner. I thought you knew I was Storm, that you felt what I felt.”

“I felt something,” Sue confirms quietly. “I still could.”

Ororo tries to keep her feet on the ground, but she's giddy and wants to fly. “I think we could make this work. If you still want to.”

Sue considers it. “I'm willing to try.”


End file.
